


Of bruises, love letters and song lyrics

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alive!Lee, Alternate Universe, Bets, Crack, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Handler!Eggsy, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Humour/Banter, I'm Sorry, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, The other agents are all idiots, UST, bad love letters, except Bedivere, how to get your son laid 101, lancelot!lee, lee just watches from the sidelines, like really bad, massive mohammed, pre v-day, sorry mate, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: The Agents get sick of watching Harry and Eggsy pine for each other, so they decide to take matters into their own hands.Meanwhile Lee watches from the sidelines as they all fuck up spectacularly (and wonders why a group of grown-ass men is so invested in his son's lovelife), Roxy tries to make Eggsy ask Harry on a date, and Harry and Eggsy just want some peace and quiet to figure out what this thing they have is.





	Of bruises, love letters and song lyrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/gifts).



> My promptfill for the 2017 KSS!
> 
> I absolutely LOVED all four prompts I got, it was so hard to decide - so I combined two of them haha  
> Of course this got out of hand (again, because I have no chill and no self-control whatsoever). This was not meant to be so long, but there's worse things to happen to a fic than to be long, I guess?  
> Anyway, I really really hope you like it, as I was super excited to see your name when I got my prompts haha :D
> 
> And a big thanks to the two lovelies who proof-read/britpicked the fic for me :*

“Well done, Galahad. There’s a car waiting for you outside, it’ll bring you back to HQ as quickly as possible. Arthur scheduled an emergency meeting in two hours - try to be on time, will you?”

Harry chuckled, but didn’t acknowledge the banter anymore. It wasn’t entirely a joke after all, Harry had a tendency to be late, and he was not in denial about it.

“I will try my best, dear boy. Do you happen to know what this emergency meeting is about?”

 

“Nah,” Eggsy replied as he leaned back in his chair, “But it gotta be something bad. Shit’s been going down here at HQ for hours now. I think something on Bedivere’s mission went wrong.”

Harry hummed, concern apparent in his voice. Bedivere’s mission had been a dangerous one, he hoped nothing bad had happened to his colleague.

 

\---

 

The next time he saw Harry, Eggsy was on his way back from the break room, a cup of steaming hot tea in his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Harry though, before turning and making his way over to him immediately.

“Harry?” He said, worried. “What happened? What’s wrong?” Harry didn’t look well. His features were scrunched up to a sad expression, his shoulders tense and his mind apparently somewhere far away - it took him far too long to look up when Eggsy spoke to him and he looked somewhat confused for a second, as if he was wondering who was talking to him, before his eyes fell on the younger man right in front of him.

 

“Oh, Eggsy,” he said. The way his voice was filled with grief didn’t do much to reassure Eggsy. “You were right. Something went wrong on Bedivere’s mission. I’m afraid I have to tell you that we have lost a very dear colleague and friend today.”

“Oh no,” Eggsy’s shoulders slumped. Losing an Agent was part of the job and it would happen again and again, but still… It was a life lost, a good one at that, of someone who dedicated their life to make the world a better place. Furthermore, this was the first death of an Agent since the last Lancelot - which had been years ago, when Eggsy was still a little boy and far from working for Kingsman himself.

 

“Ah, Eggsy, I see Harry already told you what happened.” Eggsy turned his gaze towards the familiar voice and saw two other Kingsmen approach them.

“Hey, Merlin. Yeah, it’s sad. Bedivere was a good guy,” Eggsy said. The man who was with Merlin clapped a hand on Eggsy back, then curled his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“He was,” he agreed.

 

“Gentlemen, I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you to your own now. I’ll have to think about who to choose as a candidate for Bedivere’s position,” Harry said, “It’s not going to be easy to find someone to fill his shoes.”

 

“I’ll have to do the same. You wanna help me, Eggsy? Maybe you have someone in mind.” Eggsy looked at the man who had pulled him close, smiled weakly and nodded.

 

“Yeah, sure, Dad. Why not.”

 

\---

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world.”_

 

Lee turned to look at Eggsy when he heard his son snort in amusement and couldn’t hide a small grin himself. Eggsy was seated on the armrest of Galahad’s chair and looked at the screen that showed the recruits’ dormitory. He was currently the only one at the round table who wasn’t a knight, which was why he didn’t have his own seat. But instead of sitting with his Dad, he had decided to sit down with Harry.

Actually, he wasn’t even supposed to be here, but, much to Arthur’s displeasure, Harry had insisted Eggsy joined them. Mostly because Eggsy had wanted to, he was curious about the new recruits, and sulked when he was told he couldn’t. But of course Harry thought up some obscure reason why Eggsy needed to join them here, just so Arthur would allow it.

“Why does Merlin always gotta be so _extra_?” Eggsy asked, laughing, “He’s gonna scare the shit outta these poor recruits.”

“I think that’s what he is aiming for, dear boy,” Harry answered. He didn’t even try to hide the amused grin on his face.

Lee threw a glance at Bors and Gawain who shared an amused look and then both looked at him. This wasn’t about Merlin, though, this was about the endearment Harry had recently started to use on Eggsy. It made Eggsy flush in a light shade of pink every single time and put a dorky grin on his face, and _every single Agent_ had witnessed it at least once by now. And they all had the same thoughts about it.

Carefully Lee risked a glance at Arthur. He was pointedly ignoring Eggsy and stared at the screen instead. Lee bit his bottom lip and returned his look to the screen as well.

 

Back when Lee had been Harry’s recruit for the the position of Lancelot, Arthur had _despised_ him. Arthur was a snob beyond compare, and he hadn’t liked it one bit that Harry had brought a chav into Kingsman as his protegé. He had liked it even less that said chav was _good_ at what he was doing and ultimately turned out to be the best of the batch of recruits.

Some of his fellow Agents had shared the same opinion as Arthur, but over the years Lee showed all of them that he deserved his title.

And then, three years ago, he had introduced his son Eggsy to the agency. Eggsy was a smart boy. A quick thinker, had won several math contests before he even went to secondary school, and two psychiatrists - including Kingsman’s head psychiatrist - confirmed he had a significantly higher than average IQ. Lee liked to joke he didn’t know where his son got this much intelligence from. Michelle would usually respond Eggsy got it from Lee, which was the reason why Lee was left with so little.

And Eggsy was athletic as well - as a child he had started gymnastics and kept it up to this day, as well as regular visits to the gym. This combination of brains and muscles made him the perfect candidate for Kingsman staff.

He would’ve made a great Agent, sure, but Lee had had something different in mind for his son - so he introduced him to Merlin.

Eggsy had never met Lee’s colleagues before that. The risk of them dying was too high for Lee to be willing to introduce his children to them, and see them heartbroken when they grew to like them and then one day they were just gone.

Eggsy had heard stories about them, obviously, and half of his toys back in the days, and Daisy’s today, had been made by Merlin himself. So in some way Merlin had, without meeting Eggsy, raised the boy to become what he is today. And Lee was fairly sure the bugger had deliberately raised a mini-Merlin through Lee, because he hadn’t been surprised at all when Lee had introduced his idea of making a Kingsman of Eggsy to him.

Of course Arthur had been less than happy when Lee and Merlin walked into his office, followed by Eggsy, and proposed their plan to have Eggsy train under Merlin, but there wasn’t much he could’ve said against it, since Merlin already pretty much decided he would take Eggsy under his wing.

 

Two years later Eggsy had finished most of his training and was allowed to handle missions on his own. Of course he had started by handling smaller, less dangerous missions for whatever Agent was in need of a handler, but by now he mostly handled Galahad’s missions. Harry had taken a liking in Eggsy pretty quickly, and it had been mutual right away.

And for what felt like forever now, those two had been very obviously pining for each other as well. Everyone saw it, everyone knew it, but Harry and Eggsy didn’t seem able to get it together and just go on a date. It almost physically hurt to watch them bicker and flirt but never go that one step further.

There were several bets going on between the Agents about when and how Harry and Eggsy would finally hook up.

 

Lee had put money on three of them.

 

\---

 

Two days later Eggsy already got to meet the recruits for the first time. He was supposed to teach them the basic knowledge about some of Kingsman’s gadgets, like the lighter hand grenade or the umbrella. Of course they wouldn’t actually get to work with them until much later, but to use them, they had to understand how they worked. And to teach them that was Eggsy’s task.

 

They were still a little shaken from their first night when Amelia ‘died’. Amelia was a lovely girl, Eggsy thought. He had had a cup of tea with her before she went to Germany to start her job there.

But having her apparent death in mind he was willing to let a few things slide. To give them a bit of breathing space and just do some easy things in their first lesson.

 

But one of the recruits really tested his patience right from the start.

 

“Right everybody, sit down, stop talking, please. We’re gonna start the lesson now,” Eggsy said as he entered the classroom, his eyes on the clipboard in his arm until he reached the front of the class. He looked up, into the faces of the people sitting in front of him, and smiled. It was a bit weird to think he would be their teacher, he was barely older than most of them, even younger than some, but he’d get over that. At least that meant Kingsman would get some young spirit in their ranks, and not another old man.

 

“Hi, I’m Eggsy, and I’m gonna teach you the basics of handling Kingsman specific weapons. We’ll do mostly theoretical lessons in the first few weeks of your training, so y’all gonna have an understanding of how our weapons work, before you actually get to use them in Agent Percival’s lessons. This is necessary, because most of the weapons designed and built by Merlin and his team are designed to look like everyday objects but are actually pretty fucking dangerous. And I don’t want any of you to blow off their hands - or someone else’s hand - because you pressed the wrong button. Any questions?”

Immediately a young man raised his hand and Eggsy had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Judging by the way the two boys seated to his left and to his right were grinning, this would turn out just _great_.

 

“Yes… Charlie, right?” Eggsy checked the name on his clipboard quickly, then nodded towards him, “What is it?”

 

“So when will the teacher arrive?” Charlie asked, a shit-eating grin on his face, as if he had just told the world’s best joke. Eggsy pressed his lips to a thin line.

 

“I’m your teacher.”

 

“Oh? I didn’t know Kingsman had a welfare project and picked kids from the streets to teach us.”

Eggsy closed his eyes, counted to three and took a deep breath.

The two boys on each of Charlie’s sides snickered and Charlie fell against the back of his chair like he thought he was the king of the world. Meanwhile the other recruits whispered and a few gasped audibly, but soon enough all eyes were back on Eggsy, waiting for his reaction to Charlie’s rude remark.

 

“Look, Charlie,” Eggsy started calmly. He tucked his clipboard under his arm and pushed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, “I’m not trying to question the Agents’ choice in their recruits, right, but did whoever proposed you as his candidate run out of time for the proposal deadline?”

Charlie’s smile faltered as he processed Eggsy’s answer and realised that it was just as rude as his.

“Excuse me?” He said. Eggsy shrugged.

“I’m just saying. Usually the Agents choose clever people, but how clever exactly do you think it is to insult the person who’s in charge of your grades for this class?”

 

Every response Charlie might have thought of got stuck in his throat, while Eggsy’s calm smile returned to his lips.

“Any more questions? No? Great. Let’s go on then, yeah?” He winked at the clearly amused girl in the front row - Roxanne, the only girl left after Amelia’s ‘death’ - then started his first lesson.

 

\---

 

“Hey Lee, meeting in five minutes in Gawain’s office.”

 

Lee looked up from his mug that had a picture of Michelle, Eggsy and Daisy on it to Percival, who was standing in the doorway of his office.

“A meeting? In Gawain’s office?” Now that was strange. He hadn’t heard anything about a meeting - let alone one that was held in an Agent’s office, instead of at the round table. He frowned, and Percival huffed, shuffled on his feet and looked left and right, checking whether the hallway was empty or not, then back at Lee.

 

“Well, yes. An unofficial meeting.”

 

“Unoff- what’s going on Alastair?” Warily, Lee eyed Percival. This was more than weird. But instead of an answer, an impatient look was thrown in his direction and Percival seemed to become irritated. He shoved his hands in his trousers’ pockets and jerked his head towards the direction of Gawain’s office.

“Will you please just come with me? I’m sure you’d prefer to be part of this meeting.”

 

A couple of minutes later Lee closed the door to Gawain’s office behind himself. He was baffled to see all of his colleagues, even Merlin, except…

 

“Where’s Harry?”

 

Gawain stood from his chair and walked over to where Lee and Percival were standing. “Alastair? What’s this about? Why did you bring Lee?!”

Lee blinked. What was that supposed to mean now? Judging by his calm look Alastair wasn’t surprised by Gawain’s reaction. Not even slightly.

“No offense, Lee-”

 

“Well, too late, offense taken.”

 

“-but this is not a topic he should be here for.”

 

“I beg to differ,” Alastair said calmly, “I think this is a topic _especially_ Lee of all people should have a say in.”

 

“Right, could someone maybe tell me _what_ exactly this topic even _is_ ?” Lee looked to and from between all present Agents, but none of them looked like they wanted to answer him, “ _Anyone_?”

 

Finally Merlin had mercy on him. He sighed, pushed his glasses up on his nose and let his clipboard sink into his lap.

“We are tired of watching Harry and Eggsy dance around each other, so we’re taking matters into our own hands.”

There were a lot of things Lee could have thought of what this meeting could be about. Thinking about a birthday present for Harry - even if his birthday wasn’t for another three months. Thinking up a plan to overthrow Arthur, the prick. A bloody support group even, because every single one of them was overworked.

 

But _this_?

 

No, this wouldn’t have popped into his mind. Ever.

“You… What now?”

 

Gawain frowned, obviously still not happy with Lee being here and knowing about this.

“It’s frustrating to watch them and we all think they won’t get anywhere any time soon if we won’t intervene.”

For a second Lee considered whether they were fucking with him or not. This was crazy. There was no way a group of grown men, all of whom were secret Agents, were so invested in _his son’s love life_ , that they’d do this.

But then Lee remembered all of his colleagues were also nosy bastards who loved nothing more than putting their noses up other people’s business - which probably just came with the job.

 

Slowly his shoulders started to shake with laughter bubbling up in his chest and had him cackling in a matter of seconds. The other’s looked at him silently, some grinning, some confused.

 

When he calmed down enough to talk, he said: “Right. Tell me your plan.”

 

Oh, this was going to be _fantastic_. Lee would enjoy watching this unfold.

 

\---

 

“Knock, knock!” Roxy’s voice was a cheerful sing-song and Eggsy turned in his chair with a smile when he heard it.

“Hey, Rox, how was Percival’s lesson?” He thanked her as he took the cup of tea she offered before she sat down in the chair next to his. She was one of the four last recruits left for Bedivere’s position. Technically Eggsy wasn’t supposed to interact with her, or any other recruit for that matter, outside their lessons, but they just _clicked_.

After that first lesson Roxy had stopped by at his office to ask him something about the Kingsman issued glasses. This, somehow, had ended in Eggsy showing her cute videos of JB and them laughing about Charlie’s face after Eggsy’s unexpected comeback. After that she started to come by regularly. Usually they’d talk about contents of his lessons, sometimes he’d allow her to sit by his side when he handled a mission. Harry hadn’t been opposed to it when he first asked if it was okay if Roxy watched.

“Of course,” Harry had said, cheerfully, “Miss Morton may learn a thing or two. Let her watch.”  Then he proceeded to kick some serious ass and Eggsy couldn’t hold back the amused grin. Harry was such a fucking peacock, of course he had to impress, now that someone new was watching.

 

“Amusing,” Roxy answered after taking a sip from her own cup. “Charlie almost blew the shooting range up when he mishandled one of the hand grenade lighters.” Eggsy frowned at her at that.

“I literally just told y’all how to use those things yesterday, how could he use it this wrong?”

 

“Apparently he still thinks it’s overrated to listen to you. But since everyone else knew how to handle the lighter, and Percival’s and your lessons are made to match, Percival knew he should know better and almost failed him.” Eggsy didn’t miss the little grin tugging at the corner of her mouth and he didn’t even try to hide his own amusement. It wasn’t a secret him and Charlie couldn’t stand each other, but they mostly just tried to stay out of each other’s way as much as possible since that first incident. Which didn’t mean Eggsy didn’t revel in Charlie’s failure.

Their chat was interrupted by a knock on the door. Eggsy answered with a quick ‘come in’ but was out of his seat in a second when he saw it was Harry.

 

“Eggsy, I- oh, I see you have company. Should I come back lat--”

 

“No, no, it’s alright,” Eggsy made his way over to Harry, a goofy grin brightening up his face, “How can I help you?” Eggsy only noticed in the corner of his eyes how Roxy let herself sink further into her chair and lifted her cup to her lips. He didn’t see the knowing grin she was hiding behind it.

 

“It’s just…” Harry cleared his throat and shuffled on his feet, a bit uncomfortable, and Eggsy wondered why until Harry raised his hands, and with them the beautiful bouquet made of daisies and sunflowers and forget-me-nots he was holding. Immediately, Eggsy turned a pretty shade of pink.

“The other day, during our chat on my way back to HQ, you mentioned sunflowers were your favourite flowers. Today I came across these and thought you might like them.”

 

“They’re beautiful,” Eggsy said. He couldn’t believe Harry brought him _flowers,_ and he could feel his cheeks heat up even more when he extended his arms to take the bouquet from Harry and bury his nose in it. The flowers smelled amazing, as if they were just picked. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, dear boy,” Harry’s smile was probably the most charming thing Eggsy would ever see, and he almost lost himself in the sight, but then Harry cleared his throat again and crossed his arms behind his back.

“Right. I just-... wanted to give you these. I suppose I should go to that meeting now, that started…. Oh, ten minutes ago.” Both grinned at each other and Eggsy rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yeah. Better go, Arthur’s probably pissed off enough already, about you being late again.”

 

“Have a nice day, Eggsy,” Harry said and took a few steps back, before he remembered they weren’t alone. “You too, of course, Miss Morton.”

 

“Thank you, Agent Galahad, you too,” Roxy smiled.

 

“See you, Harry, and thank you again.” Harry nodded at Eggsy and they smiled at each other quickly, before Harry turned on his heel and went off to his meeting.

Eggsy stared at the closed door for a couple more moments before he all but smashed his whole face into the bouquet to hide his stupid grin and quickly walked over to Roxy.

 

“Harry and Eggsy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” she sang with a laugh in her voice.

 

“Shut up,” Eggsy chuckled in return.

 

“You like him, don’t you?” Her voice turned gentle now, and so did her smile. A warm, fluttery feeling spread inside Eggsy’s chest as he nodded softly. There was no way to deny it, not after what Roxy had seen, and he saw no reason to lie anyway.

 

For the next week, Eggsy’s office smelled like flowers at all times, because the bouquet sat on his desk, in plain sight so he could admire it whenever he looked up from his work. Luckily no one commented on it, though every Agent who’d enter Eggsy’s office would eye it with varying degrees of curiosity. Especially Merlin and his Dad.

But Eggsy didn’t really care, nor did he explain it to any of them. He did, however, smile a tiny, happy smile whenever his eyes would catch on the colourful flowers.

 

\---

 

Gawain never striked Eggsy as the clumsy type. Actually, he was a very skilled and clever agent. A bit prone to overreacting maybe, which was why he wasn’t allowed to carry explosives with him anymore, but still capable. So when one day Gawain suddenly started to constantly, quite literally, run into him, Eggsy did get a bit suspicious. And annoyed. Gawain’s apparent surge in carelessness already cost Eggsy three mugs and two bruises by the end of the week.

 

“Mate, I swear, if he keeps running into me like that, Arthur’s gonna start fucking charging me for the mugs I break,” Eggsy grumbled and rubbed a hand across the bruise on his left arm.

 

Harry hummed in response and Eggsy got the feeling he wasn’t even listening to what he was telling him. Harry had been staring at him all weird for the past five minutes of their conversation.

 

“Harry, what’s wrong? I got something on my neck?” Eggsy ran his hand down his neck, where Harry had been staring at. Immediately Harry’s eyes snapped back up at Eggsy’s.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was just… surprised.” Harry said.

 

“Surprised? About what?”

 

“You never told me you had a partner.” Harry smiled, but it wasn’t the genuine smile that made the skin around his eyes crinkle in the way Eggsy could look at all day long.

 

“I-..A what? Partner? I don’t, Harry, what the fuck?” That wasn’t a conversation Eggsy thought he’d be having in the middle of a hall in Kingsman HQ. How did Harry even get that idea from looking at-

Eggsy felt Harry’s thumb press into his neck, right over his pulse point, and his breath caught in his throat. A shiver went down his spine before he realised what had Harry making weird assumptions about his love life.

“Oh! Oh, that. That’s not a-..a hickey, Harry. I got that one when Gawain managed to shove me into that shelve two days ago - you remember?”

 

“Oh, yes, I do. That’s a nasty bruise, you should make Gawain apologise for it,” Harry said. He smiled for just a moment while he still pressed his thumb into Eggsy’s skin, surely he must have felt Eggsy’s pulse quickening under his touch.

 

“I should,” Eggsy agreed, “But yeah. I’m very much single.” Eggsy swallowed a lump in his throat and licked his lips, and watched with great delight as Harry’s eyes flickered down to follow the movement of his tongue for a second, then looked back up.

 

“Are you, now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Harry hummed again, then made a step closer to Eggsy. His fingers brushed across the back of Eggsy’s neck and his hairline, and he was close enough for his breath to ghost across Eggsy’s face. Maybe this wasn’t how and where Eggsy had imagined it to happen, and he had imagined it a lot, but he couldn’t care less. There was no way in hell he wouldn’t get on his tiptoes and lean in now...

 

“Harry! I’ve been looking for you!” Eggsy jumped at the sudden sound of Merlin’s voice and put a safe distance between himself and Harry. He never wanted to punch someone in the face as bad as he wanted to do so to Merlin in this very moment. But he didn’t even get to really react to the interruption at all, because in the same moment Harry turned around - the expression of a child being caught doing something they shouldn’t on his face - Eggsy felt something - an elbow, he would realise later - push into his spine and shove him. Hard.

 

Eggsy stumbled two steps forward before he fell over his own feet and landed face-first on the floor with a pained grunt.

 

“Bollocks! I’m so sorry Eggsy, I didn’t see you there!” Of course it was Gawain. Eggsy wasn’t even surprised. He was, however, annoyed that both Merlin and Gawain had to barge in in this very moment.

It had been such a close call, for fuck’s sake.

 

“Good Lord, Eggsy, are you alright?” Harry crouched down next to him and helped him back on his feet. The way his hand lay just a tad too low on Eggsy’s back to be considered decent made Eggsy bite his lip to hide a grin, and he quickly nodded to assure Harry he was fine.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, mate.” They were close again. Harry’s hand on Eggsy’s back, Eggsy’s shoulder touching Harry’s arm. Eggsy tilted his chin up slightly, but that’s when he spotted Merlin over Harry’s shoulder, standing behind him, and he remembered they weren’t alone. He cleared his throat and put some space between them.

 

“Right, I gotta go back to work, see you, Harry. Merlin, Gawain, see you too.”

 

When he turned the corner he could hear Harry uttering something to Merlin; he didn’t catch what it was, but it sounded angry.

 

\---

 

“Are you done giving my son bruises now, Gawain?” Lee asked when he met his colleague later. Gawain looked something between annoyed and sorry.

 

“Harry was supposed to catch him,” he said, trying to excuse himself, “It’s not my fault he turned away in the wrong moment.” Lee wasn’t very impressed by that sorry excuse of an apology and apparently it showed on his face, if Gawain’s flinch was anything to go by.

 

“...Right,” Lee said after a short but awkward silence, “I think it’s someone else’s turn now, you’ve done enough harm.”

 

\---

 

“Hey, Eggsy, you want a cuppa as well?” Roxy’s smile always brightened Eggsy’s day up a little and he couldn’t not smile back at her when he entered the break room.

 

“Nah, thanks, I’m fine,” he said and raised the cup he was holding. It had his favourite coffee inside, just the way he liked it.

 

“Oh, Starbucks? Fancy. Didn’t see you leave HQ,” Roxy said while she poured herself a cup of tea.

 

“I didn’t. Harry was fifteen minutes late to his debriefing, but he _did_ bring me Starbucks. So there’s that.” Roxy snorted quietly and Eggsy rolled his eyes at her, then stuck his tongue out. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

 

“When are you finally going to ask him on a date, Eggsy? It’s painful to watch you two dance around each other like this. You’re clearly both interested.” And there it was.

 

“Shut up,” Eggsy said, shaking his head, “It’s not that easy.”

 

“Why though?” Roxy sighed. Eggsy knew she was probably their biggest fan. She had seen through their concealed flirting the second she saw it for the first time and since then she had been encouraging Eggsy to take his and Harry’s relationship that one step further.

“Because.” Was Eggsy’s only response. He sat down next to Roxy when she patted the chair next to hers. He wasn’t really surprised when Roxy just raised her eyebrows expectantly, not satisfied with that answer.

“I don’t know, Rox, what if he says no? I’d make a complete arse of myself.”

“Yeah, sure, because _that’s_ going to happen. Don’t be stupid, Eggsy, Galahad fancies you. Just as much as you fancy him. It’s obvious!”

 

“Maybe I’m gonna ask him, okay? But I’m not gonna barge into Harry’s office right now and ask him if he wants to stroll along the Thames with me, eating ice cream and holding hands.”

 

“Oh, but that sounds fantastic.” Roxy slapped a hand in front of her mouth to stifle her laugh, whereas Eggsy blushed bright red and almost fell off his chair from turning around so quickly. Harry was standing in the doorway as if nothing was wrong, a calm smile on his face and his arms casually crossed behind his back.

 

“I- uh...I’m--,” Eggsy stuttered. Oh God, this was embarrassing.

 

“I’m going… back to the other recruits. We’re supposed to be at a class in a bit. See you, Eggsy. See you, Agent Galahad,” Roxy said with a grin on her face, gave Eggsy a kiss to the cheek and quickly left the room.

That left Eggsy alone with Harry. Harry still looked like he was just having a nice chat about the weather and his calm smile didn’t falter in the slightest. Meanwhile Eggsy thought he might be dying of embarrassment.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, dear boy,” Harry said. He unfolded his arms and slowly made his way over to where Eggsy was sitting. “I really think that was a great idea. Maybe next Saturday?”

 

Welp. That wasn’t exactly how Eggsy had planned to ask Harry on their first date… But as long as it worked he wasn’t complaining.

“Yeah… Yeah. Next Saturday works fine for me.”

 

“Wonderful.” Harry smiled, and Eggsy was glad he was sitting down, because this smile always made his knees go weak.

 

“So should we meet up at Massive Mohammed then and walk down the Thames from there, towards the city centre? We could-....What?” The look Harry gave Eggsy was that of a completely confused man, but Eggsy couldn’t tell what he said that would cause such confusion.

 

“Massive… _Who_?”

 

“Massive Mohammed,” Eggsy repeated and raised an eyebrow at Harry, “Big Ben? Oh, Harry, don’t tell me you haven’t read that article about Big Ben being renamed Massive Mohammed?”

When Harry shook his head, Eggsy laughed, got up and waved his hand so Harry would follow him.

“Right, let me show you then. People have been going bonkers over it, because they believed it.”

 

\---

 

“Watch out, Galahad, there’s two armed individuals coming for you from the corridor to your left. Keep going up until you reach the roof, I sent a helicopter to pick you up in about… two minutes.”

 

“Thank you, Eggsy, I will make my way up there as quick as possible.”

 

Harry ended up almost jumping off the roof, but the helicopter made it just in time. He was a bit dishevelled maybe, but still alive and in one piece, so Eggsy counted that as a success.

 

“Ah, my, I look like a mess,” Harry sighed. Eggsy on the other hand was laughing, because the man was actually _holding a pocket mirror_ on a helicopter and checking his hair.

“Really, Harry? You just almost jumped off a roof and about three dozen people tried to shoot you - your hair looks just fine in my opinion.”

 

Harry chuckled and Eggsy was so distracted by the sound of it, he almost missed the music that started to play over the comms.

 

_“My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure”_

 

Where was that music coming from? Was that _James Blunt_?

 

_“She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

_'Cause I've got a plan”_

 

Eggsy tried to stop it, but nothing he did turned the music off. There was no music player running in the background, for once he really only had work related programs open and it was definitely coming from the comm systems.

“I- what-?”

 

_“You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true!”_

 

“I’m flattered, Eggsy,” Harry said. Eggsy could see his grin through the mirror he was still holding. The skin around his mouth and eyes crinkled in the most adorable way and softened his features. Well, Eggsy certainly would be lying if he said Harry _wasn’t_ beautiful. But still...

 

“Sorry, Harry, but that ain’t me. I don’t know where that music’s coming from.”

 

Harry almost looked disappointed but he quickly schooled his expression back into a smile.

 

_“I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I'll never be with you”_

 

“What the fuck’s going on? I can’t make this music stop! Where is it even coming fr-” Suddenly Eggsy noticed a small, blinking window in the right upper corner of his screen. When he did, he almost got out of his seat and stormed out of his office to go shout profanities at the culprit.

 

“Merlin!” He yelled through the comms instead, “What the fuck are you doing? Get off the comms!”

Merlin’s laugh went through the comm system immediately. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Come on, man, seriously, get off! And turn off this goddamned song while you’re at it.”

 

Merlin did _not_ turn off the song. In fact, he put it on repeat until Harry and Eggsy cut communication.

 

Fucking Merlin.

 

\---

 

“What are you doing in Eggsy’s office, Percival?” Lee raised an eyebrow when he saw his colleague leave his son’s office. There wasn’t anything unusual about it general - it was purely the fact, that Lee had just spent the last fifteen minutes with Eggsy and knew that he was still finishing his cup of tea in the break room.

 

“I’m trying my luck with the whole Harry-and-Eggsy-thing, since the others haven’t been successful yet,” Percival replied.

 

“Oh, alright. So what’s your plan then?” If there was anyone Lee thought might actually be capable of helping Harry and Eggsy come further in their relationship, it was either Percival or Merlin. The latter because he was Harry’s closest friend and the former because he was just a very clever person. He was, however, a bit… awkward in social situations sometimes.

 

“I wrote him a note, in Harry’s name,” Percival said. “Hopefully that will encourage him to ask him on a date.”

 

It didn’t.

 

So Percival wrote another note. And another one. And another one.

It took five notes from Percival until Eggsy entered the break room one afternoon and went straight over to Harry - with a stack of papers in his hand.

Lee looked at Percival, so did Merlin, Bors and Gawain who were present as well. They were all curious as to how Percival’s plan had worked out. Would Eggsy finally ask Harry on a date? Would Harry say yes?

 

“Mate, what the fuck?”

 

That wasn’t exactly what the Agents had expected.

 

“What are those? Are you threatening me? What did I do?”

 

“Excuse me? What are you talking about, dear boy?” Harry put his tea down and looked at Eggsy incredulously.

 

“These notes you’ve been putting on my desk. Man, they’re just so...intimidating?” Eggsy waved the papers in front of Harry’s nose - of course Harry was confused, as he didn’t really write those notes - before he read from the first. “‘Your eyes are very green. I have been watching you. - Harry’? What’s that about? Or this one. ‘You ignored my first note. Please do not proceed to do so, it would deeply sadden me. I rather enjoy the way you act when you don’t know I am watching you. - Harry’. Really? Jeez, man, that’s some creepy shit.” There was a snort from Merlin, followed by a sobbing sort of laugh from Bors, and Lee threw his hands over his face to quiet his own laugh. Oh good Lord, _those_ were the love notes Percival had been writing?

 

“I don’t know what you’re going on about, Eggsy, I haven’t written you any notes. And if I did, they certainly would’ve been less threatening.” Harry extended his hand towards Eggsy, who then put the notes in it so Harry could take a look at them.

“‘I would like to take you somewhere no one will find us.’?” Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and raised both eyebrows in wonder. “Oh, good gracious. ‘I enjoy the view of your peachy bum’? Now, even though I do agree, I would phrase that a lot more politely. I’m very sorry you received these, my boy, but I did most certainly not write them.”

 

Lee almost didn’t catch what Harry was saying over the laughter from his colleagues. The only one who didn’t seem amused at all was Percival.

 

“So you didn’t write them?” Eggsy asked warily after sparing the laughing Agents just a quick glance.

 

“No, I didn’t,” Harry said and put the notes down. He looked at the other Agents a little longer. Lee supposed he was trying to figure out if one of them was playing a trick on him, but soon looked at Eggsy again with a gentle smile. “However, if you wish, I could always write you a note, and I can assure you, you would be able to tell the difference.”

Almost immediately Eggsy grinned happily and started to chew on his bottom lip.

“That sounds like a good idea. Just so I can be sure it really wasn’t you, of course.” Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck and swayed slightly back and forth on his feet.

 

“Well, I should go and do that immediately then. I don’t want you thinking I am writing you intimidating notes, do I?” And so Harry rose, gave Eggsy a nod and left the room. Eggsy giggled, then followed him out.

 

As soon as the door shut behind Eggsy, everyone’s eyes were on Percival.

 

“What on _earth_ , Percival?” Gawain said between gasps of laughter.

 

“What did you say about my son’s peachy bum?” Lee added with a grin and laughed when Percival blushed bright red and shot Lee a dirty look.

 

“Percival, you’re married. How can you be so _bad_ at writing love notes?” Merlin asked. And, really, he was right. Percival had been married to Lee’s fellow Lancelot candidate for years now, it was a miracle he was so bad at this.

 

“James is the romantic one, alright?” Percival snapped, “I tried my best.”

 

“Right,” Bors said, still laughing, slapped his thighs and got up from his chair, “It’s my turn now, I suppose.”

 

\---

 

There were loud voices coming from his kitchen and Lee wasn’t too sure if he wanted to know what was happening. He’d much rather stay on the living room floor and keep building that tower him and Daisy had been working on for the better part of an hour now.

But as it seemed he didn’t get a say in whether he wanted to get involved or not, because just a moment later Michelle entered the living room, a piece of paper in her hand and Eggsy hot on her heels.

 

“Give that back, Mum!”

 

“You’ve been staring at this paper all damn day, Eggsy, you’re here to spend time with your family! Me and Daisy hardly ever get to see you. What is this anyway?”

Michelle stopped and made an attempt to read what ever was on the paper, but Eggsy took it from her immediately. His cheeks were flushed and he pressed the piece of paper to his chest - and Lee had a feeling he knew exactly what that was.

 

“Who is Harry?” Michelle asked.

 

Yep. It was exactly what Lee thought it was.

 

“A colleague,” Eggsy snapped, his cheeks heating up even more.

 

“And why is a colleague writing you letters that start with “My dearest Eggsy”?” Michelle raised an eyebrow and let her gaze roam between Eggsy and Lee, but Lee just averted his eyes and put another wooden block on top of the tower.

 

“That ain’t any of your business, Mum,” Eggsy said.

 

“Lee?” Michelle looked at him now and Lee flinched. He almost felt as if he did something wrong.

 

“I’m sorry, Love, but I’m not getting involved in Eggsy’s relationship to our colleagues. I can’t tell you why Harry wrote him a letter.” Well, technically he could. He was in the same room when Harry essentially told Eggsy he’d write him a love note. But he wasn’t about to tell Michelle that. “It’s probably just a thank you note because Eggsy helped Harry out the other day.”

 

Lee and Eggsy locked eyes for a moment and it took Eggsy only a second to play along with that lie.

 

“Yeah, Dad’s right, Mum,” he said. Michelle didn’t really believe them, if her wary look was anything to go by. She stared them down for a couple more seconds before she turned around and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Once she was gone Eggsy’s shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath, then mouthed ‘thank you’ at Lee and went back into the kitchen to help his Mum, Harry’s letter safely tucked into his jeans’ back pocket.

 

\---

 

“And… Here we go. Like new.” A triumphant grin spread on Eggsy’s lips when he handed Harry his glasses. They had only partly survived his last mission, so Eggsy had been busy fixing them for the last couple of days.

“Thank you very much, dear boy,” Harry put the glasses on and gave them a quick test, then smiled at Eggsy when he found them working as usual.

 

“Oh, wait, let me adjust them a bit…” Eggsy got off his chair and stood right in front of Harry, close enough so he could reach up to his face and adjust the way the glasses sat on his nose.

Well, okay, maybe a bit closer than absolutely necessary.

Just when he took a few steps back to admire his work and Harry’s face the lights went out, as well as all electronics in the room, and Eggsy almost fell over something lying on the ground.

“Fuck!” He cursed, grabbed for something to hold onto and felt hands curling around his wrists and pull at them. Just a second later he was pressed to Harry’s chest, arms curled tightly around his waist.

 

“Are you alright, Eggsy?”

 

Eggsy could feel Harry’s voice rumble in his chest and his heart skipped a beat. For a split second he was glad for the blackout, because Harry couldn’t see his red cheeks.

“Y-Yeah,” he stammered.

But then he realised what this blackout meant and fuck, that wasn’t good. Fuck, fuck, fuck, that wasn’t good at all. He turned pale and his mind raced through all the possible disasters and solutions for it.

 

“Fuck! This ain’t supposed to happen, what’s going on? We have an emergency power supply, what about the security and--”

Eggsy’s train of thought came to a sudden halt when the lights turned back on, but only barely. As if someone dimmed them.

 

“...what’s going on here?” Eggsy looked around the room. Except for the lights all other electronics, including the security doors, were still turned off and didn’t seem to have any power at all. Did someone hack into their system? How on earth did they get past Merlin’s security?

 

“Shh,” Harry said suddenly, “Can you hear that?”

 

There was a sound coming from somewhere, Harry was right. Both listened intently, trying to figure out what and where it was coming from until…

 

…Harry suddenly burst out laughing.

 

_“Tell her I'll be waiting_

_In the usual place_

_With the tired and weary_

_There's no escape_

_To need a woman_

_You've got to know_

_How the strong get weak_

_And the rich get poor_

_Slave to love_

_Oh, slave to love”_

 

It was then that Eggsy realised that strange sound was actually music coming from the speakers in the room. And that left only one person who could be responsible for this.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Merlin.” Eggsy let his forehead fall against Harry’s chest - he hadn’t even realised he was still pressed against him - but the way Harry was still laughing and how Eggsy could feel his laugh shake him had Eggsy laughing soon as well.

He could feel Harry’s hands snake across his back and his arm until one was firmly pressed against the small of his back, and the other held Eggsy’s hand.

 

“Would you like to dance, dear boy? I suppose we won’t be getting out of here any time soon.” Harry smiled at Eggsy when he asked this. Eggsy stared at him incredulously in return. It took him several seconds to snap back out of it and stumble over his response.

 

“I- uh….I mean…...Sure. Yeah, why not. Might as well.”

 

Maybe he should leave a bottle of Merlin’s favourite Scotch on his desk tomorrow, Eggsy thought to himself while Harry lead him through his office in a slow dance to the tunes of _Slave to Love_.

 

\---

 

Lee eyed the screen in Merlin’s office with a healthy amount of skepticism, and as he let his eyes wander over his colleagues he noticed he wasn’t the only one.

 

“And you’re sure this will work?” Merlin asked Bors.

 

“Of course,” Bors said with a confident grin and his arms crossed over his chest, “They just need a bit of privacy, that’s all.” Lee didn’t point out they weren’t exactly giving them _privacy_ by watching the security feed of the spare part storage room where Eggsy was currently looking for a part he needed.

When the door opened Bors’ grin widened and Harry came into the security camera’s view.

 

“Oh, hello Eggsy,” Harry said.

 

Eggsy got his head out of the box he had basically been halfway inside of and turned to grin happily at Harry.

“Hey, Harry! Good to see- no! Don’t--....... Close the door. Fuck.”

Eggsy let his shoulders sink defeated and Harry looked at the door behind him in confusion, while Bors made a triumphant noise. Some of the other Agents threw him questioning looks.

“Okay, he’s in there - now what?” Kay voiced the question most of them had.

“That door is broken,” Bors grinned, “They’ll be stuck in there until someone comes to get them.” Eggsy described the problem to Harry at the same time Bors explained to his colleagues, but other than Bors Eggsy made a frustrated noise by the end of his explanation.

 

“I’ve already been locked in here three times now, Arthur really needs to get this bloody thing fixed,” Eggsy said annoyed.

 

“Oh, bugger. I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

 

“No, it’s alright, guv, you didn’t know. I’ll get us out of here, don’t worry. What were you doing here anyway?” Eggsy patted himself down, checked his pockets and then made his way over to the door, but Bors only laughed.

 

“Nice try, Eggsy, but it’s not that easy, you won’t- wait. What is he doing? No, no, no, what is he doing?” Eggsy was, in fact, kneeling down in front of the door and pulled something from his jeans’ pockets.

 

“Bors asked me to get something from here,” Harry answered and stepped behind Eggsy to watch with interest what he was doing. “Bobby pins?”

“Yeah, still have them in my pocket from doing Daisy’s hair this morning. They should do the trick. I’ll just…” The door made a satisfying click and Eggsy immediately started to grin. “Aha! There we go.”

Some Agents couldn’t hide their amusement at Bors’ short-lived success, others didn’t even try. Lee for example, who was grinning with obvious glee. Or Gawain, who just laughed openly.

 

“Really, Bors? Locking them in a room? That’s so cliché,” Gawain said, “And even in fiction it never works.”

 

Bors shot him an irritated look. “Says the one who _pushed Eggsy to the floor,_ ” he snapped.

 

“Touché,” Gawain admitted eventually.

 

With a fond shake of his head Lee looked back to the screen, but Eggsy and Harry were already gone. Until now this little game of theirs had been just as successful as Lee had suspected - meaning not at all. But at least it was fun to watch.

 

\---

 

Eggsy didn’t mind handling honeypot missions. Sometimes him and the Agent were lucky enough to get a good looking target - that made missions like these even more tolerable. This time though it made his stomach turn when he watched the Agent and target through a security camera. It wasn’t the target that made him feel sick. She was a gorgeous lady in her fifties, looked like she was in her forties maybe. It wasn’t even that she was married and cheating on her husband - a businessman turned criminal.

 

It was the fact that she was currently being snogged senseless by one Harry Hart, also known as the man Eggsy had been crushing on for forever now. And to make matters worse: All of this on the day him and Harry had been supposed to have their first date.

Well, not really date. They hadn’t called it a date. Anyway, the point was that Harry was supposed to walk down the Thames with Eggsy now, not press a pretty lady his age against the wall with his whole body and make her moan just by kissing her. That should be Eggsy there with him. It was just _not fair_.

 

Eggsy stared at his screen accusingly as if the device was to be blamed for the current situation. Merlin’s mischievous grin when he entered Eggsy’s office and saw him wasn’t helping either.

“Are you alright, Eggsy?” The quartermaster asked. In response, Eggsy turned his head and directed his angry stare at him instead.

 

“Yeah, why’re you asking?” Merlin didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press the matter any further.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he said instead, “I just need that mission report Kay gave you last week. I’ll take it, aye?” Eggsy nodded, then turned his eyes back onto his screen.

 

Eggsy proceeded to glare at the offending screen for the whole of Harry’s mission, and his mood just dropped further and further, reaching its absolute low when Harry and the target ended up in bed together.

Harry excused himself to the ensuite bathroom afterwards, washed up and got dressed. He looked into the bathroom mirror so Eggsy could see his face when he talked to him.

“So, was the mission successful? What do you say, Eggsy?”

But before Eggsy could even form an answer to the question, Avril Lavigne’s voice declared loudly:

 

_“Hey, hey_

_You, you_ _  
_ _I don’t like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one!_ _  
_ _Hey, hey_

_You, you_

_I could be your girlfriend!”_

 

Eggsy startled so hard, he almost jumped out of his seat, whereas Harry bursted out laughing before he could stop himself.

 

“Oh, _piss off, Merlin_ !” Eggsy threw his hands into the air in exasperation and let himself fall against the back of his chair. Merlin was the fucking _worst_ and he was _not helping_. Though Harry seemed to see that completely different, because he was still bent over the sink and trying desperately not to laugh hysterically.

 

_“You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do_

_To make you feel all right?”_

 

Defeated, Eggsy let his head fall back and rubbed both hands over his face.

“Just come back to HQ, Galahad. Your mission was successful.”

 

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry managed between quiet laughs.

 

\---

 

Despite their efforts, none of the Agents were successful. Everyone had a go, and every single one of them failed.

Well, almost everyone. Lee had watched from a safe distance and let the disaster unfold every time, but he never got involved.

A few times he thought Harry and Eggsy realised what was going on, but the others were lucky. Or as lucky as it gets, when they all failed with their more or less elaborate plans.

 

“It’s impossible,” Kay declared and fell into his chair with a loud, dramatic sigh. His plan had been the last one to fail. It involved cake and explosives. To say it didn’t work out as planned wouldn’t give enough credit to how spectacularly it failed. “They will never make it past this dancing-around-each-other-stage and we’re doomed to watch them for all of eternity.”

Lee laughed about the way Kay completely exaggerated things.

 

“Maybe you just didn’t take the right approach,” he suggested and got up from his chair. The others threw him wary glances, but Lee just brushed a hand over his shirt and smiled at them.

“I suppose it’s my turn now?”

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “What’s your plan?”

 

“You’ll see. You lot were just trying too hard,” Lee said and slowly made his way over to Harry and Eggsy. They were still busy picking cake from Eggsy’s hair and Eggsy didn’t look happy at all.

“Harry,” Lee said, still smiling, and clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled back, even though it looked a little stressed out.

 

“Lee, how can I help you?”

 

“Oh, I was just wondering... “ Lee threw a glance at Eggsy. He had stopped to fuss about his hair in favour of eyeing his Dad warily. “I was wondering if you had any plans for this Sunday? If not, I’d like to invite you over for dinner. Michelle is making a fantastic Sunday roast. Eggsy will be over too.”

 

Both Harry and Eggsy stared at Lee. Harry was the first to recover and his usual charming smile returned to his lips.

“That sounds lovely, thank you very much for the invitation. I would love to join you.”

 

“Perfect!” Lee looked at Eggsy, who still seemed very confused. He just hoped Eggsy wouldn’t murder him for what he was about to say. “Oh, and afterwards Michelle and I will go out together, Eggsy promised to babysit Daisy in the meantime. You could stay over too, the bed in Eggsy’s old room is big enough for two.”

 

It was hard not to laugh at the faces Harry and Eggsy made. Eggsy turned bright red in a matter of seconds, struggling for words and just gasping out little, panicked sounds instead. Harry on the other hand went into a state of shock and just stared at Lee.

“I-... Pardon?” He managed after a while.

 

“So? Is that a yes or a no?”

 

“Dad!!”

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry looked at Eggsy, then back at Lee. He was silent for another couple of seconds, then brushed his hand over his face and laughed quietly.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. If Eggsy is alright with it.”

Eggsy just turned even redder when both Harry’s and Lee’s eyes were on him and he stared to and fro between the two, before his eyes eventually stopped on Lee. Lee could swear he heard Eggsy mumble ‘What the fuck, Dad?’, but before Lee could say anything Eggsy’s gaze went back to Harry.

 

“Sure, yeah. Why not?”

 

\---

 

Lee and Michelle spent the night of the following sunday in a nice hotel, enjoying the spa and room service, and a quiet night without a toddler in the room next door.

They came home purposefully late the next morning, but they still walked in on Harry and Eggsy at the breakfast table. They were both still in pajamas and morning gown, sitting across from each other but leaning over the table so they were almost nose to nose. It was an intimate scene, and Lee and Michelle were clearly interrupting.

 

“Oh, Mum, Dad, you’re home already,” Eggsy said and quickly sat back in his chair, “Daisy’s playing with her toys in the living room.”

 

“So did you have a good night or did Daisy keep you up?” Lee asked.

 

“No, it was fine,” Eggsy responded.

 

“She was an angel,” Harry added, smiling.

 

Lee’s eyes wandered down to Eggsy’s neck and he couldn’t hide his grin. With one finger he gestured towards his own neck.

 

“I hope _you_ didn’t keep up _Daisy_ though.”

 

Immediately Eggsy’s hand snapped up to his neck and covered the very prominent hickey while his cheeks turned a bright red. Michelle made a disapproving noise next to Lee and pulled at his arm.

“Leave him alone, Lee,” she hissed. Then, louder: “Let’s see what Daisy is doing.”

 

Laughing, Lee followed his wife to the living room.

 

None of the other Agents commented on it when Eggsy wore a scarf to work in mid-july for the next few days, or when Harry and Eggsy were sitting a little too close, or when they were very obviously holding hands across the table in the break room, but everyone seemed to take a breath of relief when they noticed.

For Lee it was, admittedly, a bit weird that his son was dating a man older than himself. But he knew Harry was a good man, and as long as he made Eggsy happy, Lee was happy too.

 

Oh, and he was £748 richer.


End file.
